


Setting up a married man

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov is a sweet and not so innocent bean, Humour, Leonard is done, M/M, Okay not all of them, Scotty is awesome, Secret Marriage, Well actually not so secret, a bit fluff, mckirk - Freeform, mostly humour though, the crew sometimes is just a little bit stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Leonard and Jim are married. However, for some reason the Crew doesn't catch on on this fact.Wanting their favourite doctor to be happy, they plan to set him up. Scotty finds out, Leonard is done with everything and Jim is curious until he is not.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 28
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyGeneral/gifts).



> This is actually supposed to be a birthday gift to BunnyGeneral, but it is very late.  
> Still I hope you and everybody else reading this,enjoys it!

It actually started as a joke. They wanted to see how long their friends would need to notice. To be honest, the freshly married pair hadn't thought it would take so long. Maybe a few days, not longer than a month. They had been wrong. 

Granted, it was probably partly their own fault. They had never officially announced their relationship. Whenever someone had made a comment about them being in a romantic relationship, Leonard had rolled his eyes and Jim had grinned like an idiot, sometimes even winked at that person. So they also had never really denied it. Plus, they weren't what you could call subtle. Okay, probably more subtle than Spock and Uhura since Jim and Bones hadn't yet kissed in front of their crewmates. 

Still, they had held hands and leaned on each other in public. However, apparently that wasn't quite enough for the crew to at least catch on the fact,that yes, they were indeed together. 

Of course, everything they did had a completely platonic and logical explanation. Like, they held hands when traveling with a shuttle to ease Bones' anxiety. They leaned on each other, sometimes one of them even falling asleep while doing so, only after a rough day. The doctor was rarely seen leaving Jim's quarters after they had moved there for a "friendly night of drinking" because Leonard just got so drunk it was safer for him to stay with the captain. Or he just left so late that nobody saw him. Or McCoy was a ninja. Yes, Leonard had really heard that explanation. He nearly died that day. Choking on coffee.

Seriously though, Leonard was at a point where he didn't know if he should groan or laugh when he heard people referring to him and Jim as "Friendship goals". Even Jim was sometimes more annoyed than amused. He really started thinking that his crew, where most people were geniuses in their fields, was a bunch of idiots. 

Christopher Pike knew. Of course he did. He and Boyce. They had been invited to the wedding. But all the other more or less important people in Starfleet didn't have a clue.

So it happened that at one boring charity event an Admiral approached Jim together with his daughter. His intend quickly became clear. Matchmaking. And the daughter was definitely willing to spend the rest of the evening with the handsome captain. 

Leonard, of course, wasn't happy about that. He glared at that woman and her father.

Boyce carefully took Bones' wine glass from him, afraid it would crack under Leonard's grip.

Jim meanwhile tried to make it clear that he was not interested. Staying polite got harder with every passing moment, as it only made the Admiral's daughter try harder.

Pike, who stood beside Jim, looked torn between strangling the Admiral or just laughing at the whole situation. This made Leonard imagine Christopher strangling somebody while laughing like a maniac. Sometimes the doctor hated his brain.

This had been the evening where Jim and Bones had come the closest to just announce out of annoyance that they were married. 

But aside from that? Jim and Leonard were pretty comfortable with how things were. 

Yes, it was quite weird in their opinion that people didn't catch on, but after the fourth month passed without somebody outing them as married, they stopped caring. 

The start of this whole situation changing was on a Friday evening. 

It had quickly become a tradition that on Friday evenings Jim played chess with Spock, while Leonard spent time with Scotty, drinking and talking. 

Today was no different.

Leonard sat on the quite comfortable couch in Scotty's quarters, said man sitting beside him. Both with a glass of whiskey in their hand. 

At first they talked about the usual: Work, recent missions, the newest and loudest rumours. 

Then, what for Leonard felt like out of the blue Scotty informed him:"Some folks want to set you up with a lass'."

Surprised and a little shocked the doctor looked at his friend. Thinking he must have misheard. 

So Leonard asked:"Are you serious?" 

"Of course. Why would I joke about something like this? You should know that I can think of way funnier jokes." Scotty replied.

The doctor groaned and rubbed one hand over his face. "Yeah,but why do they have to do this? My love-life is none of their business."

"I think it's sweet of them. Shows how much they care about your happiness." Montgomery argued with a smile, "So I think it's a good idea. It can be fun for you too! Except of course, you are already in a secret relationship or something?" 

Something about the way the engineer said the last part made Leonard stop and look at his friend. Scotty was still smiling sweetly but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Leonard wonder if Scotty knew about him and Jim. 

"Like I said,my love-life is none of their business." McCoy finally muttered and took a large sip of his whiskey. 

***

"People want to set me up!" 

Jim looked up from his PADD and at his husband. "Well,hello to you too." the captain greeted him amused.

Leonard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, "They want to set me up! Apparently to make me happy." 

"Isn't that sweet of them?" 

"First of all, that's kinda what Scotty said as well. Second, I am happy! I have you." Leonard argued, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to Jim with a little smile on his face.

"That's cute of you," Kirk grinned and placed his hands on Bones' waist, "but the others don't know that you have me and seems like you are still acting too grumpy to make 'em think you're getting some." 

"I am not grumpy." Leonard muttered before getting back to the original topic, "Anyways, what do we do now? Announce our relationship?"

"Well,that is certainly a possibility," Jim started while tracing random patterns on Leonard's chest, "but I am also a bit curious, who they would choose for a date with you."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to actually go on this date?"

Jim shrugged. "I won't force you to do it, I am just curious." 

"It would be unfair for my date though, wouldn't it? Going there, making him or her hope they actually have a chance with me…" Leonard expressed his concerns.

Again the captain grinned:"Technically you are not supposed to know about it yet and knowing my crew they either won't tell you it's a date until it's too late or simply won't accept a 'no' "

Leonard couldn't really argue with that so he sighed:"Okay, but if anything goes wrong I'm just gonna blame you." 

***

Two days later an excited Chekov approached the doctor at lunch.

Leonard groaned. He could imagine what that kid wanted. Of course they would send Pavel. It was no secret that, no matter how grumpy, how much he cursed about it, Leonard was in the end unable to deny the happy russian sunshine anything. Except if it was bad for said sunshine's health. 

"Doctor McCoy!" Chekov exclaimed way too excited to be normal if it was any other human being,who knew the doctor personally and was not named Jim. 

"Chekov." Leonard replied, trying to sound neutral and leaned back, "How can I help you?" 

Pavel sat down opposite of him and smiled brightly. "I hope you know how many people on this ship care for you and want you happy." the Russian started, "and some of us thought it would be good for you if, you know, you had somebody else. Somebody to make you feel happy and loved."

At this Leonard raised an eyebrow: "Can't a single be happy?" 

"Of course they can be!" Chekov was quick to reply, "Still, don't you sometimes wish you had somebody to talk to? To cuddle? To get sexual with? Sex is a great stress relief and as a CMO you sure have a lot of stress!" 

Now Leonard tried not to grimace. It wasn't that the navigator was wrong with the "sex is a great stress relief" thing, but he just didn't like Chekov talking about sex so casually. Rationally Leonard knew that it was stupid. The doctor was also well aware that Pavel was no stranger to sex. Especially after walking in on him. Well, as much as you can walk in on somebody in your own MedBay. However, Leonard still liked to imagine the young men as a sweet innocent kid. No matter how much fun Jim made of him because of it. 

"Maybe." was in the end all Leonard answered. A very thought out, intelligent answer, the doctor thought to himself and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"So," Pavel leaned forwards, smiling and obviously still excited, "why don't you go on a date? You don't have to organise anything. We'll message you time and place." 

"What makes you think you know my type?" Leonard asks, crossing his arms in doubt. 

Chekov grinned at him "Ah,come on! We know you for quite some while now. Have faith!" 

Leonard sighed. How much faith could he have in a group of people that didn't realize he was married to his best friend? He hoped he wouldn't regret his next words too much. "Okay, I will do it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter,they sure made me smile! 
> 
> So,yeah, this took a bit longer than I anticipated, but here it finally is: The second chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It was the morning of the next day. Both, Jim and Leonard were still lying in bed. 

The doctor already had been awake for a few minutes. He kept on holding the still sleeping captain. Leonard smiled lovingly as he ran his fingers through blonde hair, making Jim sigh content and snuggle closer.

It was a peaceful and beautiful start of the day. The kind Leonard liked the most. 

Then, however, the doctor's comm beeped, announcing the arrival of a message. 

Leonard suppressed a groan, afraid to wake Jim up from his much needed sleep. The doctor had worked very hard to achieve his goal of Jim having a much healthier sleep schedule. He even blackmailed the captain with cookies. 

He thought about ignoring the message so he could enjoy this moment a little while longer. But he was a doctor, CMO even and there was a chance that this could be something medical related. This thought made Leonard sigh and finally grab the comm. 

However,if this was just Scotty sending him some pictures of his pet tribble again he swore he would strangle that man. Not to death, he was a doctor after all, not a murderer. Just enough so the engineer would get the message, then Leonard would patch him up like the great friend he was. 

As he looked at his communicator he quickly realized though, that it wasn't a message from Scotty, neither was is it a medical emergency. It was a message from Chekov. 

Again Leonard had to suppress a groan.

Apparently he had a date this evening.

Jim will probably be delighted. 

Leonard definitely wasn't.

About a hour later Leonard was on his way to MedBay. He wasn't in the best of moods and people seemed to sense that, since they made sure to go out of his way.

Unlike Jim the doctor didn't look forward to this date. It was foolish and he kinda cursed himself for his inability to say "no" to his husband. Also, not knowing who his date would be was already driving him mad. 

When Leonard finally entered MedBay his eyes nearly immediately fell on his head nurse. 

Christine was making herself a coffee and was pushing the buttons of the machine like they personally offended her.

So obviously she wasn't in a good mood either.

That was promising to be a fun day. 

Leonard felt a bit sorry for M'Benga later, because as Geoffrey entered Medbay, cheerfully greeting his colleagues,he was instantly met with two sets of eyes glaring at him.

Geoffrey had held up his hands in a "don't kill me, please" manner and retreated to the other side of the room. 

When his shift was finally over Leonard slowly went back to his quarters. It was time to get ready for his date. Showering, choosing clothes, convincing himself to actually go….

Honestly, there where a lot of other things the doctor would rather do. For example cuddling with Jim, kissing Jim, listening to Jim telling him about his day, preparing dinner for Jim, Jim in general. 

However, when Leonard entered his quarters he was surprised by the sight of his favourite captain grinning at him.

"Bones! There you finally are!" he was greeted and a moment later pulled into an over enthusiastic kiss.

"Jim, what are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you." Leonard asked confused as they parted.

Again Jim grinned. "Oh,just making sure you get ready and go to your date." 

"You think I wouldn't go?" Leonard now questioned, acting offended. 

Unimpressed Jim raised an eyebrow at him, reminding the doctor way too much of himself. Leonard definitely didn't like that. He really hoped Jim wouldn't do that again. 

Leonard huffed:"I may have thought about it, but I would have gone. It would have been unfair to that poor person they choose for me if I wouldn't." 

At this Jim chuckled."Well then, hop in the shower and start getting ready."

"Join me?" Leonard requested hopeful.

Jim smirked. "Showering with another right before a date? That's very naughty Doctor McCoy." 

"Kirk-McCoy" the doctor corrected, even though neither of them actually used that name while on the ship, "And I guess that's your bad influence, captain."

***

After a rather satisfying shower Leonard was in a good mood again. Even good enough that he let Jim dress him up with only mild complaining.

In the end the doctor wore black pants and a dark blue button down shirt. 

Jim was happy with the result. Leonard still would rather stay with his husband. 

A glance at the clock though told him that he had to go now.

The captain smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Have fun."

The doctor sighed:"This is so weird."

"Their faces when they find out you've been married all along will be worth it." Jim assured. 

Now Leonard snorted:"Yeah, and they will immediately know that me going to the date was your idea." 

Jim rolled his eyes:"Could be worse. Now go,before you come too late. That would not be very gentleman like." 

"What's with all this talk about being fashionable late I heard more than once from you?" Len questioned with a grin.

"That doesn't work for you. You are our southern self proclaimed gentleman after all." Jim argued and shoved the doctor, who only chuckled in response, out of the door. 

***

The date was supposed to be in one of the many rec rooms. Leonard guessed that Chekov and co had prepared a dinner for them and he also wouldn't be surprised if there would be some romantic music playing in the background. 

When the doctor entered the chosen room and for the first time saw who his date was, he stopped in his tracks and stared.

It didn't take long for his date to notice his arrival. She looked up at him and huffed when Leonard didn't move. "Very Gentleman like." 

A bit embarrassed Leonard scratched his neck and looked away. "Ah, sorry, I was just surprised, I really didn't expect you."

Now Christine sighed:"Well, before this morning I didn't expect this as well." 

That probably explained Chapel's splendid mood today, Leonard thought. 

He crossed the room to the table that was set up and sat down across his head nurse. 

"I have to admit, I am curious," Leonard said and leaned forward a bit, "how did they convince you? Especially because, don't you actually have a crush on…?" 

"I don't have a crush!" Christine interrupted. 

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Sorry, of course. So, aren't you actually stupidly in love with Geoff?"

Christine blushed slightly but also crossed her arms. "Maybe, but that's none of your business."

"Oh no, but it's really obvious and probably everyone knows but Geoffrey." Leonard shot back with a huff. Then, however, he grinned. "Want me to help and play matchmaker?" 

"Why should I want that? You aren't what one would call successful in love matters. I mean the crew is trying to set you up with your own head nurse, because they pity you! They can't watch any longer how you follow your best friend like a lovesick puppy." Christine argued, a slight grin on her face. 

Leonard gaped at her. Finally he exclaimed:"I am not a lovesick puppy!" and barely managed to hold back a "I'm his husband!"

Chapel just snorted. 

Leonard did definitely not pout at this. Instead he took a spoon, intending to eat his soup but then he realised:"You didn't answer my question, how they convinced you."

Christine, who was stabbing her soup more than eating it, sighed again:"They didn't give me much of a chance. And they had Chekov with them. These damn puppy dog eyes…"

The doctor nodded in understanding. He had his fair share of experience with those eyes. He was quite sure that kid could get anything from anybody if he directed mentioned puppy dog eyes at them. Well, nearly anybody. Maybe not Spock but that was a thesis that still needed to be tested at some point. 

"Oh,by the way, who are the others? I only know about Chekov's involvement so far." Leonard asked now.

Chris leaned back again, apparently pondering if she should tell him. After a moment she shrugged and told him:

"Sulu" 

Well, that wasn't so surprising. 

"Gaila"

Also not surprising. 

"Keenser"

Odd, but since Leonard honestly never knew what was going on in the head of Scotty's best friend, he couldn't bring himself to be that surprised. 

"And Hendorff."

Now that was probably the surprise of the month. 

"Really?" Leonard couldn't help but question. Maybe Chapel was pulling his leg. 

However Christine looked at him in a "You think I am lying?" manner that made the doctor believe that Hendorff indeed was involved. 

"It's just really unexpected,you know? I would have never suspected him." 

"Well, believe it or not, all that time you spend together, mostly you patching him up has made him care about you." Christine replied, a small smile on her lips "Just like most of the crew does." 

Not knowing what to say or just how to deal with the feeling of warmth spreading inside him, Leonard looked away, scratching his neck.

However, then his head nurse had to add:"That he has a crush on Gaila probably helps too." 

"That…" Leonard looked back at Christine and huffed, "You kinda ruined the moment." 

"Do I look like I care?" Chapel shot back unimpressed.

"Not in the slightest." 

Hearing this, Chapel smirked satisfied. 

Leonard glanced at the food on the table, spoon still in his hand. "Listen, I know this is supposed to be a date but neither of us wants this to be a date, so why don't we enjoy this dinner as friends?" the doctor offered, really not wanting to waste this perfectly good food. 

Christine smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but of course just in that moment somehow romantic violin music started playing. 

Chapel sighed. "Okay, we eat, go back to our respective quarters and then never talk about this again." 

Leonard quickly nodded and so they focused on the food. 

***

Nearly a hour later Leonard was on his way back to his quarter. 

The food had been great and Christine was a great woman but just a friend and that's everything they would ever be. He had Jim and somehow he would give her or Geoffrey a push so they could have each other. 

So caught up in his own matchmaking plans he didn't see the people blocking his way, causing him to run full force into Hendorff. 

"What? Already daydreaming about Chapel?" Hendorff chuckled.

Gaila giggled and clapped her hands. "So the date was a success?" she asked excited. 

Leonard rubbed his nose that hurt a bit from colliding with Hendorff's chest, before he replied:"No, not really. It was an awkward date. But at least the food was great. Really though, what made you think Christine is the right one for me? I'm her boss." 

"Oh come on, nobody on this ship cares about that." Gaila pouted and Sulu nodded in agreement. 

"Christine is the perfect woman." Chekov spoke up, "Speaks her mind, intelligent, can match your snark, beautiful."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, this is all true, but she is also in love with somebody else. You shouldn't have bullied her into this date." 

"We didn't bully her!" Gaila objected. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her. In his opinion using Pavel's puppy dog eyes counted as such. Because no matter what, you just couldn't resist them. 

"But if Christine wouldn't be in love with somebody else, would you then be interested in dating her?" the Russian now questioned. 

"No." Leonard replied without hesitation, "Listen, she is a great woman, however, to be honest, even though I was married to a women I have to say, men are much more my type." 

Actually that was supposed to be the first big hint to Jim. Actually Leonard wanted to clarify that he is taken right here. 

Sadly, he hadn't taken into account how Pavel's face would brighten at his statement. 

"Ah! I see! Then I know the perfect person for you!" Chekov exclaimed cheerfully. 

"Hey, you had your chance,now…" Leonard started but Chekov was quick to interrupt. 

"Give us a second chance?" Suddenly Chekov was directly in front of him. These big puppy dog eyes directly looking at him. "Please?" 

Leonard tried to resist. He really did. He wanted to say "no". Instead he heard himself sigh and reply with:"Yeah, okay." 

Pavel beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

The doctor, however, was quite sure he would regret it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third chapter of this hilarious story! Thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos they are really uplifting and motivating!

"Cupcake has a crush on Gaila?" Jim questioned surprised. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Really? After everything I told you that's the part you bump on?" 

The captain grimaced. "Ah, sorry. It's just, it's an unexpected fact and I also feel sorry for him, because I'm pretty sure Gaila and Scotty are a thing" he replied.

"Hmm, as far as I know, what they have is more like friends with benefits than an actual relationship," Leonard commented. 

"Just because they are not officially together, doesn't mean they don't have feelings for each other. You know how it is with friends with benefits." Jim argued. 

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think I know." 

"They have feelings for each other but don't think they can get more than physical love, so they don't say anything." Jim explained, "The pinning, the potential drama, the unnecessary suffering." 

"Jim…."

"Yes?"

"Have you read fanfictions again?"

The captain shrugged. "Well, I needed to keep myself busy while you were gone." 

"And I am not surprised that that was your first choice of entertainment." the doctor sighed, "Anyways, I have to go to a second date now and I am honestly not happy about that."

Jim chuckled:"Well, sorry to say this, but you can only blame yourself for that. You could have told them about us but you choose not to." 

"No, it's totally Chekov's fault," Leonard replied, definitely not pouting while saying so. 

The captain rolled his eyes. "At this point, I really believe he can get you to do anything. Jojo and I should be the only ones with such power." 

"Jealous?" Leonard asked, grinning slightly. 

"No. My fear is rather that you one day ask if you can adopt him." 

"I would never!" Leonard exclaimed, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

"Okay, look me in the eyes and tell me you never thought about it." Jim requested and raised an eyebrow challenging. 

After a moment of silence, the doctor asked: "So, uhm, wanna watch a movie?"

***

It was Thursday evening, Leonard and Jim were eating dinner in the captain's quarters, as the doctor got a message from Chekov. 

Leonard read it and sighed. 

"Bad news?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, my second blind date is tomorrow." 

The captain chuckled. "I see, you really look forward to it. So, no drinking with Scotty tomorrow?"

"Sadly no." Again Leonard sighed, "Chekov even wrote: 'Don't worry about your drinking night with Scotty, we talked with him and he is okay with it'. "

"Aww, how sweet of them to think of that," Jim commented with a grin. 

The doctor just huffed and grabbed the dessert. 

***

The next day Leonard had to get ready for his blind date by himself since Jim was still on shift. 

He decided to simply wear what he had worn on his first date. He left the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and half-heartedly made his hair. 

One last look in the mirror and with a sigh he left his quarters. 

To be honest he was a little nervous. Mostly because again he didn't know who he was meeting and what to expect. 

He still thought this whole thing was stupid. He was a married man, damn it. But at this point, he was actually ready to take one-quarter of the blame, because, yes, he was the one, who agreed to the second date. Even though, he was still convinced everyone would have done that if confronted with Pavel Chekov's secret weapon. 

The date was supposed to happen in the same room as the prior one. 

The first thing Leonard noticed when he entered the room was, that he again wasn't the first to arrive. The second thing was, he knew the person waiting for him very well. 

"Scotty?!"

"Ah, there you finally are lad! I was already thinking you ditched me." Scotty said grinning and stood up. 

He went over to the doctor and gave him a strong, tight but short hug. 

Meanwhile, Leonard just stood there speechless and with wide eyes. His head was spinning.

Scotty was his date. Montgomery had agreed to go on a date with him. Did that mean the engineer had a crush on him? Why hadn't he noticed? Okay, to be fair Leonard was bad at noticing such things. Anyway, would that mean it would break Scotty's heart when he got to know about Leonard's marriage? Would it destroy their friendship?

A warm hand on his cheek startled Leonard out of his shock. "Are you okay Len?" Scotty asked softly, concern obvious on his face. 

"Ah, yes, yes, don't worry." the doctor replied and cleared his throat, "I was just really surprised to see you." 

"I hope not in a negative way?" Scotty questioned with a smile. 

"No, of course not. I like spending time with you." Leonard replied truthfully. Only mentally he added: "But only as a friend. I am happily married, you know? Sorry, love you platonically though." 

"Good, because I like spending time with you too!" The engineer exclaimed and send his friend a wink before going back to the table, sitting down. 

Leonard took a deep breath before he followed. This would probably be an awkward dinner for him. He just hoped it wouldn't end with a totally broken-hearted Scotty. Leonard didn't know if he could handle that. 

"You know, before you ask, I didn't even think about my feelings for you as romantic, but then Gaila approached me and asked me if I would be interested in a date with you," Scotty told the doctor after both of them got comfortable in their seats.

Leonard was idly playing with his spoon instead of looking at his date when he asked:"...And now you do?" 

"Well, I am not completely sure, to be honest." Scotty replied, scratching his neck, "but I think I wanna try it. Like, I really do like you Len."

Leonard blushed lightly and resisted to urge to curse himself. He wondered when would be a good moment to admit he was actually married and only on this date because he said Yes to Jim and Pavel way too often? Or maybe he should just behave like an idiot so that Scotty didn't even want a second date? However, his friend probably knew him too well for such a thing. 

"Are you really okay? You seem a bit off today? Would you rather have a date on another day?" The engineer questioned.

Leonard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was probably the perfect opportunity to get out of this. He could say yes, let's go out on another day and then tell Chekov and Co the truth and they could tell Scotty, so he himself didn't have to. One the other hand, that would probably make him look even more like an asshole. However, truth be told, Leonard doubted there was a perfect way out of this situation. 

Again the doctor sighed. "I'm so sorry Scotty, I am sure that's not what you expected today." 

Montgomery reached over the table and placed his hand over Leonard's, who still had been playing with the spoon. "Hey, it's okay. I know you have a stressful job and of course bad days. You are only human." he reassured. 

Leonard bit his lip. His friend sure wasn't making this easy. 

Before he could say anything else Scotty stood up and walked over to him. "We just gonna try again tomorrow, alright? It's one of your days off if I remember correctly. So have a healthy amount of sleep and relax and then I'm gonna take you drinking and dancing. Does this sound like a good idea?" 

Leonard opened his mouth to reply, however, Scotty bent down and gave the doctor a kiss on his cheek, making him blush and his mouth fall shut audible. 

The engineer chuckled "So, tomorrow at nineteen hundred?"

Leonard, who still hadn't processed what just happened, nodded absentmindedly. 

"Great!" Scotty hummed, "I look forward to it!" 

After speaking these words he left the room. 

Leonard sat there for a whole minute before he finally recovered from the shock and realised what just happened.

He jumped up and cursed loudly.

"Fuck!"

How was he gonna explain this to Jim?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first chapter. I'm already working on the second one so stay tuned!  
> I hope you liked it so far! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts in the comments ;)


End file.
